Penance
by LinVolturi
Summary: Loki is given an orphaned human child to raise as penance for his crimes against earth. Loki sees nothing but a chance for revenge against Thor and Odin. Will things go according to his latest scheme? Or will his plans go astray? Eventual Loki/OC pairing. Story is set between the Avengers movie and the second Thor movie. Rated T for now but may go to M as story moves along.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** _I do NOT own Loki, Thor or any other Marvel characters that appear in this story._

**Storyline:** _Loki is given an orphaned human child to raise as penance for his crimes against earth. Loki sees nothing but a chance for revenge against Thor and Odin. Will things go according to his latest scheme? Or will his plans go astray? Eventual Loki/OC_

**Story set after the Avengers movie and before the second Thor movie. This story will lead up to the second movie. **

**Prologue:**

…

Screams and dust filled the air. His lips curled into a smirk as memories of his attack on the human city, New York, ran through his mind. His smile widened as he imagined the human world in his rule. The multitudes of mortals that should be bowing at his feet, shouting praises to his name. The humans should be worshiping him for the wondrous god that he is. He shouldn't be wasting away in this cell.

His eyes opened slightly as he heard footsteps against the stone stairs leading into the dungeon. He glanced around his cell to the chair, table and books Frigga had given him. He waited as the footsteps grew louder. He could tell there were many guards coming, though he couldn't be sure of the exact number.

It was a moment later before members of the Asgardian guard appeared. Loki's brow furrowed slightly at the sight before him. The Allfather had made it clear he would never see Loki again. Loki's eyes pierced into one of the guards as the guard addressed him.

…..

"Father, this is madness." Thor protested. "We have seen that Loki has no regard for human life. How can we trust him with the life of an innocent?"

"I agree with Thor, Frigga." Odin Allfather responded turning his gaze to his wife. Frigga was quiet. She didn't want the life an innocent threatened but she wasn't about to let her son to waste away in a jail cell for the rest of his life. She wasn't sure if it would be possible to melt his icy heart. Still, she had to try and this seemed to be her last resort.

"It would be unwise to place the child into Loki's care." Odin continued.

Part of Frigga knew that her husband's words were true. It was unwise to place the child into Loki's guardianship. However, how was Loki to understand the devastation he had caused if he didn't see the consequences? He was responsible for the demolition of New York and for this death of this child's only family. She was determined he would see the aftermath. Besides the child needed the protection of Asgard and this way they could keep watch on both Loki and the child.

Frigga was brought out of her thoughts as the clanks of shackles in the distance were heard. The trios' gaze turned as Loki was brought to them. A smirk played on Loki's lips as he let out a soft chuckle.

"And to what do I owe this… 'special' visit?' Loki inquired.

"You should give thanks to your mother." Odin said.

"For what purpose?"

"Because of her, I am offering you one last chance; a chance to be freed from your prison. This will be your chance to start a new life."

Loki was quiet for a moment before another smile played on his lips. He let out another laugh. "And what is this oh so glorious chance?"

"Parenthood." Odin replied simply.

"Pardon?" Loki asked. Certainly he had misheard.

"Many lives were lost during your attack on earth." Odin began. "Several men, women, children, among which was a young pregnant woman. The human healers were able to save the baby and the child has been left unclaimed...until now."

"What has this to do with me?" Loki questioned. Surely he hadn't been called here to hear about some poor defenseless mortal.

"Asgard has claimed the child. Frigga is insistent that the baby goes to you."

"What?"

"You will go to earth and raise this child as your own. You will be as a mortal man. You will raise her and in the time after which this child has grown, if she is well and unharmed by you, you will be freed from your mortal form and will return to Asgard. Unless you'd prefer your cell."

Loki was silent for a moment. Taking care of a mortal's offspring was most certainly beneath him. The crying and constant need was grunt work. This had to be some sort of trick. Neither the Allfather nor Frigga would entrust him with something like this. Nonetheless, a smirk appeared on Loki's lips. It was a way to get out of the prison cell he had been nothing but bored in and in this developing scenario he would have something to occupy his time with.

"What interest does the mighty Odin have in a mortal's child?" Loki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That does not concern you." Odin said after short moment of quiet.

"I assume there will be some sort of supervision." Loki pressed, trying to get all the information he could.

"Of course," Odin answered, " Frigga has assigned a healer to accompany you. This healer will ensure that you are keeping the child in good health and look out for her wellbeing."

_'That will be convenient._' Loki thought. He could simply hand over the child to this _'nurse maid'_ and do as he wished. A scheme started to play out in Loki's mind. He would have his freedom, he would be King of Asgard and he would get revenge on his brother.

Loki's sharp eyes focused back up at Odin.

"I accept your terms." He agreed. This was going to be fun.

~**Author's Note**~

_Hello and welcome to my story. I hope you enjoyed the prologue. I'm new to this fandom but this plot has been playing out inside my head for a while so hopefully people will enjoy the story. There are just a few quick notes before I continue on to chapter 1. _

_I am an amateur writer. I am still learning so if you notice anything grammatically off or misspelled please let me know. I always welcome constructive criticism. Also, if my OC comes off as Mary-Sueish let me know. I know how annoying they can be._

_I try to update as quickly as I can, usually once a week. Please leave a review if you have a moment. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks for reading!-Lin_


	2. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1: **

**The Healer**

Frigga felt the wind touch her face as she stood on a balcony. Memories of the last few weeks filled her mind; Loki's imprisonment and the lives he had taken, dominated it. Loki had agreed to her terms as she knew he would. His intentions weren't pure, it was unrealistic to believe otherwise, still she had hope. Frigga's thoughts then turned to the healer she had chosen to take part of this somewhat unusual task. Her memories turned to back to when she met the healer for the first time.

_{…Flashback…..}_

"_My queen," the head healer greeted Frigga as she entered the healing room. The healing room was full of injured soldiers. The constant chaos that had been brought on by the destruction of the Bifrost had brought in many in need of the healing arts. _

"_My friend." Frigga smiled at the white haired woman. "There is something I must ask you."_

"_Of course my queen, what is it you require?" _

"_I am in need of one of your healers. There is a child Asgard has recently become responsible for. She is in need of constant care. Who would you recommend to send to earth to care for this child?"_

_The healer's face dropped. "We are very busy, your highness. Every healing hand is in use as at this time. I cannot be certain there is someone we can send." It was then a young healer with caramel colored hair, walked past the two women, saying a small "excuse me." _

"_Nimway could do it." The older healer commented nodding after the girl. Frigga's gaze followed her friend's. "She has only just completed her apprenticeship and she still has much to learn. However, she has some experience in what you are seeking. She raised her younger brother before coming to study here. A child in need of much care would thrive in her hands."_

_After a moment's thought Frigga spoke, "I will speak to her." She bid her friend farewell and followed Nimway into the cleaning room. _

_Trickles of water could be heard as Nimway began to clean the medical tools that had just been in use. Frigga entered the room bringing the younger woman out of her thoughts. _

"_My queen." Nimway quickly stopped and bowed her head. Frigga softly smiled as she looked the girl over. She looked to be a few a years younger than Loki and was fairly short. _

"_Continue your work. I require a word with you." Frigga informed her. Nimway's eyes widened slightly with surprise. She was a simple healer, what could the queen have to discuss with her? _

"_Of course my queen." Nimway nodded. She listened intently and slowly continued to wash the medical instruments as Frigga began to speak._

"_I have a request to ask of you. There is a child who was orphaned by Loki's tantrum on earth. She has been constantly ill and is in need of a healer…and a mother. I have spoken to your superior and she has recommended you be placed with the task of caring for this child." _

_Nimway's eyes widened once again. She was quiet. _

"_What must I do?" She asked, unsure of what was happening. _

"_You are to go to earth," Frigga answered, "You will make sure the child receives proper medical care while she is ill. When she is not ill, you will raise her alongside Loki." _

"_I apologize my queen. I must have not heard you right. Did you say you want me to raise the mortal child with Loki?" Nimway questioned. "Your son Loki?"_

_Frigga calmly replied with a "Yes." _

_Nimway set down a glass vial as thoughts raced through her mind. _

"_Do you not like children, Nimway?" Frigga inquired, sensing the woman's distress. _

"_The child is fine." Nimway remarked, "I simply don't understand Loki's involvement if he is the one responsible for her parents' death."_

"_Loki's powers will be stripped from him. He will be as a mortal man, save if he is protecting you or the child. He cannot harm you or her." Frigga reassured. Even with Loki's powers stripped he would still be hard to keep contained. Frigga knew this though she did not mention it to Nimway. _

"_What is it we are protecting the child from?" Nimway questioned. Why was the infant under Asgardian protection? What purpose did they have in ensuring her health? And if the first two points were so important, why bring Loki into the equation?_

"_Never you mind. Allow me show you something." Frigga answered, handing Nimway a piece of paper. The healer observed a picture of a newborn girl. "I need someone who is willing to act as a mother to this child should my son fail to do his part." _

_Nimway grew quiet yet again. She looked to the picture Frigga handed her. Nimway didn't want this responsibility nor did she wish to deal with Loki. She wanted to stay and help her fellow healers. It felt as if she was being taken away from everything she had worked hard to gain. Still, it seemed she would be going regardless of her answer. Frigga had clearly chosen her for the task and it didn't seem she would take 'no' for an answer. _

"_My queen, I will do my best to live up to your expectations of me." Nimway finally agreed. She figured Loki wouldn't last long before he was sent back to his cell. She would be left to raise the child on her own in only a short amount of time. However, Nimway had never met Loki. She did not know how patient nor how cunning he could be. _

"_Thank you, Nimway." Frigga smiled, pleased with her answer. "Pack your belongings; you will be taken to earth this night."_

_{…End of flashback…}_

Frigga was brought out of her thoughts as Odin approached her. Nearly a week had passed since Nimway had been sent to earth. A flash of light appeared as Odin reached her, letting them know their elder son had taken the younger to earth. Now all they could do was wait and see what would happen.

…..

"So what of this healer the Allfather has given me?" Loki inquired of Thor as they arrived on earth. The more Loki knew, the more he could plan.

"She is not yours, she is the child's." Thor answered. Loki smirked; taking his brother's comment as a challenge. "Besides, brother, your responsibility is the child, not the healer."

"True." Loki responded. He glanced around to see they were standing on a balcony. The window shades to the apartment in front of them were opened. Inside he could see a woman looking over sleeping a baby.

Their movement caught the woman's attention and she looked up. Her eyes met Loki's. His smirk widened as stared at her. He could see mistrust in her eyes. After a moment the brown-eyed woman broke their eye contact and looked to Thor.

She walked over to the door that led to the balcony and opened it. Loki entered the apartment first, his eyes darting around the room, taking everything in. This was to be his home for a short time; he needed to calculate the different plots that could gain him his prize.

Thor entered behind him. Loki noticed a small smile form on the healer's lips as she welcomed Thor.

"Loki, this is Nimway, the healer mother chose." Thor introduced the two after saying a small greeting to the healer.

Loki's focused his eyes on her before reaching out his hand. He could see both fierceness and fear in her eyes. She was calculating the situation out in her mind as she reluctantly shook his hand.

"Nimway?" Loki softly spoke as he tried to get the healer to let her guard down. "I don't believe we've met." Nimway opened her mouth to reply when the infant began to cry. The healer excused herself from the men and walked over to the child and picked her up.

"I take my leave." Thor announced. "Nimway, remember Heimdall is always watching. If you need help, help will come."

Next Thor turned to Loki, "You would do well to remember brother, Heimdall isn't the only one watching you closely. My friends from earth are as well."

"I look forward to seeing the Avengers again." Loki snickered.

"Choose your actions wisely brother." Thor warned before walking out the door. "Farewell." A moment later the Bifrost had taken him home.

Loki turned back to the healer and child. Another smile formed on his lips; it was time to get to work.

_~Author's Note~_

_Hello! I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! Thanks to everyone who are following/favoring my story. A special thanks to _**watergoddesskasey, AnnTheDevil97, WarWhales, Halley The Commet**_ and _**JungleCat9**_, for reviewing the last chapter! I always appreciate the reviews. _

_I hope you all will continue to enjoy my story. Chapter 3 is where the fun really starts! I will try to update within the week. I can't garantee it with the holiday coming up but if it doesn't come out before then, I'll make the next chapter extra long. :) Please feel free to leave a review if you have a moment. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Thanks!-Lin_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Childish**_

"Does it have a name?" Loki questioned once Thor was gone. He made his way over to the healer and child.

Nimway glanced at him watching his movements. It wasn't hard for him to tell she didn't want him there nor did it seem she want to be there. This was beneath him. He should have had a temple built to his worship by now. Instead, here he was, listening to a crying mortal child.

"The human healer called _her_ Alice." Nimway answered emphasizing the word her. "So it's what I've called her."

Loki smirked before he turned his attention from the healer to the child. There seemed nothing unusual about her. A small amount of blond hair covered her mostly bald head. He caught sight of her dark blue eyes before she closed them as she continued to cry.

The whole situation was a puzzle, something for Loki to solve. He would soon figure out why the Allfather had sent him here, why this particular healer had been chosen and who this child was. He only needed all the pieces. Once he did had it figured out he would use this information against, Odin, Thor and those who crossed him.

Loki was brought out of his thoughts as Alice began to quiet down. He watched as Nimway rocked her gently.

"You do not trust me." Loki commented as Nimway placed Alice into a baby swing.

"Pardon?" Nimway asked, turning her attention to the God of Mischief.

"You do not trust me." Loki repeated. "Why is that?"

Nimway glanced back down at the sleeping baby before. Once she deemed the child would stay asleep she moved to sit in a chair across from Loki.

"Thor made it clear not to." She replied.

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Why do you think that is?" Loki asked. He needed access to the healer's mind. He had to get into her thoughts and know what she knew.

"Between the frost giants you brought into Asgard, trying to kill your brother and then the death and pain you brought down upon the mortals. I have no reason to trust you." She answered.

"So you judge me based on these actions?"

"How could I not?"

Loki laughed before sending her a smirk. He liked her sassiness. She would be a fun one to break. She could be useful in the downfall of his 'father' and 'brother' once he tapped into her mind. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No." she answered. Loki's smirked widened. He could see a fire in her eyes and in that fire he saw tints of fear and anger. He would simply tap into that rage, and replace her distrust of him with trust. He would gear her anger towards Thor and the Allfather.

The two sat in quiet, one of the few quiet moments they would get while Alice was still a baby. Loki continued to scheme as Nimway thought of her life back home. She shouldn't be here. She should be home helping the healers and taking care of her brother.

"Do you know why we have been sent here?" Nimway asked him suddenly. "Why we are to look after her?"

"You do not know?" Loki questioned a little surprised. He was sure the Allfather would tell this 'precious' healer. Nimway shook her head. Damn, that was misfortunate. Still, it didn't matter. It would not be long before would bring the mighty Allfather and Thor to their knees.

….

"My king," A dark cloaked figure said as he approached a demon-like creature in a dark corner of the universe. "We have found her; the child which you have sought."

"Where?" the second figure growled.

"The human world called Earth." He answered. "She is just a baby but she is guarded by two Asgardians. The first is a healer; it shall be easy to destroy her. The second however is Loki."

The large demon let out another large growl.

"Loki will be easy to deal with." He determined. "He would not care for a human child. He will give us no trouble."

"Then shall I arrange an attack and bring the child here?" the smaller demon asked.

"No. She is of no use to us as a baby. We shall let this healer and Loki do the work of raising her until she is old enough. Then we will make our attack. Soon we will have the power to destroy the Asgardian scum."

…

"Does it ever not cry?" Loki asked a hint of frustration in his voice. Three days had passed since he was brought back to the mortal realm. It didn't seem to matter what the healer did, Alice continued to scream.

"She has colic." Nimway answered a tired look in her eyes. "Babies with colic just cry sometimes, there's not much I can do."

Nimway continued to bounce slightly trying to calm the child down. Loki rubbed his brow. Neither of them had gotten much sleep and the constant wailing was bound to drive anyone mad. A mortal was simply not worth the trouble. After a few more minutes passed and he stood up.

"Give it to me." He commanded. He was going to make the child be quiet one way or another. What Nimway was doing was clearly not working.

"No." she glared at him. She was determined Loki would have no chance to harm the child.

"If you knew how to do your job properly, it wouldn't be crying." Loki sneered. "Now give it here."

"If you hadn't killed her mother we wouldn't be here in the first place." Nimway shouted back. Alice's crying intensified. They were constantly arguing, regardless of if the child was crying or not.

Nimway's attempt to stay in control grew tiring to Loki. He had the upper hand. She would not change that.

"Give me the child." He said again, this time more calmly.

"No." She protested and pulled the child closer to her.

It was then a flash of light appeared. They both turned to see a cross looking, Frigga standing on the balcony. Not a moment later, Loki had opened the door and the queen of Asgard entered the small two bedroom apartment.

"My queen." Nimway greeted her with a bow.

"Mother." Loki simply stated.

"You are childish both of you." Frigga said sharply looking at both of them. "I will speak to each of you alone."

"Nimway, you shall be first." Frigga instructed, her hand directing Nimway back out onto the balcony.

"Of course." Nimway answered before following Frigga onto the balcony. Whatever the queen had to say it was clear it would not be pleasant. Once the door was closed she turned to Frigga waiting to hear what she would say.

"Would you like to tell me what is going on?" Frigga asked, a fire of furry in her eyes, "Or shall I tell you what Heimdall has observed?"

"I'm sorry my queen." Nimway said bowing her head. "My mind hasn't been clear."

"What troubles you?"

"I miss my brother and my home. I don't understand why I'm here nor how I can measure up to your expectations of me. Alice deserves better than what I'm able to give her."

Frigga's eyes softened slightly. "Child," she started, "I promise all will be made known to you in time. For now, I need your trust."

"Of course my queen." Nimway nodded.

"Good. Now, I need you to allow Loki responsibility with the child. Alice was given to both of you. But this is a test for him, you need to allow him to take it."

"My queen, I can't. He will hurt her."

"You care for her." Frigga acknowledged. "I made the right choice when choosing you for this task. But as I said, this is a test for Loki. You need to allow him to take it."

"But my queen…"

"Silence! You will do as I say, or banishment may be in your future." Frigga threatened harshly. She didn't mean it but she needed Nimway to allow Loki to do what he was brought here to do.

Nimway quickly bowed her head. "Yes my queen." She would argue with Loki any time, but she didn't dare go against Frigga.

"Good. Now," Frigga began taking out an envelope. "This was delivered to the palace for you. I believe it's from your brother."

"Is he well?" Nimway asked taking the letter from the queen.

"Send my son out so I may speak with him." Frigga answered with a smile, "and go read your letter."

Nimway smiled and bowed before going back into the apartment. "Thank you!"

"Queen Frigga would like to speak with you now." She told Loki. Loki looked to his mother and walked past the healer. Nimway watched them for a moment, if she had been threatened with banishment, she couldn't help but wonder what Frigga would threaten him with.

After a moment Nimway looked back down at the paper in her hand. She quickly opened the envelope and started reading her letter.

She had read through her letter twice when the door opened. She looked up to Frigga and Loki entering the apartment.

"I will see you both in a few weeks." Frigga said, "I expect you will make the changes we have discussed."

"Yes my queen,"Nimway said before bowing her head. Loki and Frigga said their farewell and within a few minutes a great light had taken Frigga back to Asgard.

"It seems Queen Frigga is displeased with us." Nimway commented to Loki.

"It appears so." He answered looking to her. "What did she threaten you with?

"Banishment." Nimway said, "You?"

"A prison cell. I suggest we do as she says. We will take shifts, I will take Alice for a short time then you shall." Loki suggested. He would abide by their rules for a short while. Neither his nor Nimway's intentions were selfless, he could see that. He was convinced it wouldn't take long to manipulate Nimway into seeing things his way. Then she would be his willing slave, and he could start phase two of his plan.

…..

_~Author's Note~_

_Hi everyone! Thanks to all those who are following/favoring my story. A special thanks to __**Transformers' Baby **__and __**britt158**__ for reviewing. Your reviews always make my day. _

_Sorry this chapter doesn't have the quality I'd like it to have. I'm going to be very busy this week and won't have time to write but wanted to get something out. I will fix errors as I see them. I'm super excited for the next chapter. Tony Stark is in it and hopefully I can portray him in character. I'll try to update next week. Please feel free to leave a review if you have a moment. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks!-Lin _


End file.
